Wishes do come True?
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: Yuuri hated the fact that he's different. He's knew he has raw power he can use to do many things and then he gets a lot of unwanted attention. However, he in turn is also afraid to make friends to avoid getting discovered. He wished that there were others like him so his life isn't...lonely. And then the term 'Be careful what you wish for' came along...and it comes with a price.
1. Chapter 1

Careful what you wish for!

Shibuya Yuuri, age 15.

He's always been different and he knew that. Not just him, his older brother Shori too.

Let's start shall we?

Both brothers are raised differently. At their childhood, Shori is raised as a boy straightaway while Yuuri...is raised like a daughter until to the point that they can no longer hide his boyish voice at age 8. are VERY popular for their looks. Shori for his masculine beauty and Yuuri for his near-effeminate bishounen beauty. Shori is big and muscular, he's rather slim and lean but still has a slightly toned body for the sake of not being too skinny. Shori is an Academic Genius, Yuuri works hard for his grades to avoid comparison. Shori is popular with his female peers...and Yuuri is wanted by BOTH Genders for his looks. Both were practitioners of different styles of martial arts. Shori practices Judo, Jujutsu, Aikido and Grappling Karate and he is ridiculously physically strong. Yuuri practices tessenjutsu(its a cleverly-disguised pair of fans he can bring anywhere he wants in his sleeves or pant legs), Iaido, Kendo, Sojutsu and Savate. He's stronger with his legs than his arms, so in his weaponry, he relies on skill, agility and speed than strength. Yuuri is alone, and his brother has loads of friends.

His brother is normal...

He ISN'T.

He's sure his brother doesn't possess this unusual energy that Yuuri himself feels inside him.

Yuuri knew he has something his brother doesn't. Rather, doesn't have access to right now. His is somewhat dormant, Yuuri's is released. He wondered why maybe his brother still has a normal life because of it. Yuuri began taking interest in magic and using raw power to reenact the magic to his needs and wants. He took to being a magic and occult Otaku in his free time and secretly practices in what free time he has.

But this further isolated him from his peers...in turn giving him the reputation of a 'cold, aloof but kindly polite' person in school. They were normal, he isn't.

He would never fit in and he has to keep his powers a damn secret, dammit.

Been this way since he was...ten years old.

But in someway, somehow or another, he was praying hard. That he would find friends who are just like him.

From afar, a shadow watched him closely, with intrigue glinting in his eyes.

He wished that he would find people like him so he wouldn't be alone anymore. His life is too lonely. Sure his brother has friends and a total zero at scoring girlfriends(He insisted he won't go out on a real date until he wins at least one Romance Sim Game), but at least he has friends. Yuuri didn't. He is too guarded with himself because he is so out of place and didn't belong anywhere outside his house. That's what he always thought.

He did not tell his family how stressed and exasperated he truly is. He didn't want them to worry over him and wreck the happy and jovial family atmosphere they all have and enjoy. Things should always be like this. Forever. So he would keep his problems to himself.

But one day one summer...he went to one of the summer festivals alone, dressed in a typical men's kimono set...but his mother of course, picked out the design...and he got mistaken for a tomboy wanting to wear men's things than what's cuter, a girl's kimono.

Sometimes, he cursed the face he's born with.

He went to the temple to make wishes and left.

Then the bridge he was on broke, he fell into the water...

Wait, since when is this water so deep? Last he checked, Rivers around this area are very shallow...

And when he woke up, it was morning, on a slope of a grassy hill...and he could easily see snowy mountains.

'Something is at work here...' he swore as he stood up and willed his clothes dry. 'But what? Am I in Switzerland?'


	2. Fated Meeting

Fated Meeting

Yuuri remained by the hillside and began walking down south after fixing the creases on his kimono. He also double-checked if he has his tessen on him. Still in his sleeves secured in their holsters. He's not entirely defenseless even without them either. He came to a forest all by himself...not realizing that his presence has been sensed by nearby people...

And he's peacefully resting by a riverbank too, unaware that he is attracting...attention.

xxx

'Sir, the Kotsuhizoku has located him.' a soldier spoke to the man riding a white horse, clad in brown uniform.

'Let's make haste.' he said. 'He knows nothing about the world he is summoned to by Shinou-heika. And we are near human territory and given he's a double-black...we must hurry!' he cried urgently as many horses raced to follow the flying skeletons in the sky.

xxx

'I feel a powerful presence.' a blonde, tanned man muttered. 'They DID say that the 27th will come after fifteen years...' he too, followed the presence. The last thing he wanted is another puppet King who'll be used to lead the country to death.

He lost someone precious as a result. A clueless Maou from another world is a recipe for a disaster and he'd rather take him away or kill him, whatever works.

xxx

Yuuri is unaware of the intentions of those coming to approach him as he rested at the river bank while his tessen are out...just in case. He was thinking of his options while there's still daylight.

This place feels like home yet at the same time, not home so he feels conflicted while Earth never felt home to him at all. He doesn't understand. He has strong feelings for this world 60% and the other 40% was because his home wasn't here as his family is on Earth. "Can my life get any more screwed up as it is?" he then stood up to relieve himself from nature's call in some bushes before going back to the rock where he sat on. He took out his cell phone and turned it on. Still had 89% battery left and of course, no signal. He shut his phone off. His phone didn't get fried because of his unusual...travel magic even if it was by water. Had he actually fallen into water, his phone would get fried and the only salvageable thing would be his memory card.

So for now with what battery he has, he would take advantage of gathering...evidence with it.

Ahhh camera and video camera features sure does wonders. But for now, he heard clickety-clock of...hooves.

Horses as he remembered hearing on TV when his father tried horse-racing on TV once as a kid and mother wasn't too happy, severely disapproving of gambling.

When he looked to see, it was a blonde man in a horse. In armor.

And he's looking at him, too. 'Hello there. Are you here to rest too?'

xxx

Adalbert von Grantz has been following the presence of powerful yet calm and smooth maryoku which led him...and some Kohi to this location and he's sure that who wants the Maou would be here soon. And the Maou is a very young Soukoku. His heritage is well-known as decreed by Shinou-heika. A half-blood. A freaking fifteen year old CHILD with the appearance of a mazoku teen in their eighties. He wore outer white robes with colorful red and orange prints, inner light orange robes and unusual scarlet pants. And he's quite a sight to look at too. Beautiful, frail-looking and fragile.

No doubt he also has no idea how and why is he here, pulled away from home. In fact, he's looking at him curiously as if he's an alien.

HE'S the alien here!

He started to speak politely and curiously to him. At least he's polite and he stood up. He's quite a small thing. If nobody had known the Maou would be MALE, he would have mistaken this pretty li'l thing to be a GIRL and a pretty one at that.

He got off his horse to approach the young lad who wore robes that are several sizes too big. He put his head on the smaller male who blinked owlishly before of course, his spell worked, causing him to gasp in pain. Well, language spells always do this...and its the easiest way to teach children how to talk after weaned off diapers by arousing(not that kind you pervs) the language memory in their souls that they inherited from parents. 'Understand me now?' he asked.

'W-what was that?' the young King gasped out.

'A spell used to awaken the memories of language in one's soul.' said Adalbert. 'Every mazoku parent uses this spell on children after weaned off diapers so all they have to worry about is teaching them literacy. I went through that same headache when I was ten years old.' he snorted.

'Oh...where am I then, mister?' the King asked him. 'From where I was, I was about to go home after enjoying the temple festival in the Summer...and then that newly built bridge broke and I fell into the water...and I woke up here. And it's night there while its day here. Hotter too while here, its cool. Japan's summer's are pure hell but the festivals are worth it.'

'If its that hot then why wear too much?' Adalbert could not help but snort.

'Well, its traditionally in our culture to wear our traditional clothing in special holidays and festivals.' the King smiled. 'Other than that, we wear normal things again once the fun is over. Want to see the festivals? I have it recorded in my phone. Wait...' he took out a weird-looking box and opened it. It was an interesting thing. He then went to open a folder-like picture and selected an image...and then it played. A...memory of the festival. Men and women with either double-black or double-brown features yet they are clearly NOT mazoku due to their common looks. Mazoku are supernaturally beautiful dammit! And they too, wore colorful robes. Performances, dances, music, stalls, and people enjoying themselves.

'We don't have those sort of things here.' Adalbert remarked thoughtfully as the King turned off the gadget.

'I imagine. Its what kids my age do after dealing with stress that's called 'school'.' he chuckled. 'Can you tell me where am I and if I can go home or not?'

'As you know, you're here...'

'YUURI!' another man called out and they looked to see a man in brown uniform on a white horse, accompanied by soldiers.

'H-he knows me?!' the King, Yuuri gasped out in disbelief. 'I don't recall meeting someone like him before!'

'Apparently he does. After all, he is the one who reincarnated you in Earth in order to become the next King.' Adalbert remarked dryly. 'Run for it and do NOT get caught. You're in for a fate you will just suffer for if you ever fall in their hands. Run!' Yuuri gave him a shocked, confused look before running away.

'Adalbert! What did you tell Yuuri?!' the man in brown demanded angrily as the young King ran off in haste.

'Oh, I told him to run if he still wants a normal life, Weller-kyou...or do you want another puppet on a throne?' Adalbert growled as he unsheathed his sword. 'Another sacrifice? Another puppet on the throne controlled by manipulators to lead this country to ruin once more by using a clueless King who has no idea WHY is he here?!'

xxx

From afar, Yuuri was still running.

The man's words deeply perturbed him.

'If those men ever got me, I'll suffer? What? Slavery or something?' he gasped out as he continued running. 'I won't be surprised, I seem to have ended up in a medieval world where such things are common! I better find a place to hide in at least!' and he was gone, and he suppressed his power more. Adalbert can do magic and presumably, those guys can too. They can sense him and so can he.

He fled and the man he talked to is good at buying him time. And he would not waste it. He decided to go south and ended up flying. He eventually found a village by nightfall and colored his hair straw-blonde and his eyes green before going in. He began studying how people here works. Medieval ages cannot compare to his modern-day of living after all.

He had to steal food and hide somewhere in the forests. And he managed independently on his own, unaware of what Adalbert has caused to happen.


	3. The Beautiful Noble Lord, Delchias

The Beautiful Noble Lord, Delchias

'This is troubling.' said Celi as they received word from Conrad that the King ran away because Adalbert told him to as Adalbert did not want another 'puppet King' on the throne and throw the country into another disaster. He got to talk to the new Maou who was friendly and has no idea where he is. Apparently he was about to go home after a night at a festival when he fell into water and he woke up at the countryside. 'He ran away.'

'Adalbert earned his trust and believed his word as he got to him first.' Gwendal scowled. 'Who knows where he is now and we need a new Maou. We can't keep certain things a secret forever. He should have appeared at the castle right at the start when he was taken!'

'What good can a half-breed do anyway?' Wolfram grumbled.

'He is specifically reincarnated as he is and raised for this under the wishes of Shinou-heika.' said Gunter. 'Conrad, what kind of family did heika grew up in?'

'The father is a direct subordinate of the Maou of Earth and a pureblood soukoku.' many jaws dropped at this. 'His marriage to a human woman is specifically chosen by their figure of the spirit of the First Maou as she is destined to give birth to the successor of the Maou of Earth because of her pure, gentle soul, so the current Maou decided, why not have her be the mother of _our_ Maou as well? We did just that.'

'Is that so...' Gunter mused thoughtfully. 'Are they a good family?'

'Yes. The parents in question just wants a peaceful, easy-going and carefree life.' said Conrad. 'The father works in a bank, a high-security building that guards everyone's financial savings and the mother is a stay-home mother. She raised the Maou of Earth to be a kind, well-mannered child but when little Yuuri was born...' he chuckled in amusement. 'Dear lord, he got precocious and one heck of a big brother-complex at just age six. He wouldn't even let the nurses anywhere near him when he was born. I can't even go near him either but Shoma DID give me a picture...and then we had the family friend take a picture of all of us together when heika is five months old before I came back.' he took out a photo of the family and him together and gave it to Gunter and the others looked to see a picture of a happy family with Conrad in it. Being a mazoku, the father is of course, very good-looking while the mother, being a human is somewhat 'ordinary beauty' in the opinion of their inner mazoku-pride.

'So this is the family...' Wolfram muttered as the child in the picture was holding a baby. Said baby however... 'But he's wearing a dress!'

'Well...since Miko is somewhat old-fashioned because of her own family's beliefs,' Conrad coughed. 'In Japan's History. in order to ward off disaster and misfortune, they'd either name their firstborn son with a strong name, or they'll raise them as girls. And because well...Yuuri's soul used to belong to **a girl from a mazoku family of this world**, they did just that. They said Yuuri will be 'a girl' for six years before he starts school when he's strong enough to be on his own. I can just imagine him wearing cute dresses during those years.' he chuckled.

'Makes me wish I did the same to Wolfram as a child, he's so beautiful too...' Celi lamented in dismay, earning her a petulant glare from said son. 'But how do we explain to heika that we are not 'out to get him'?'

'This photo is the reason why I was to be the head of the search party.' said Conrad. 'If only Adalbert wasn't anywhere near him hours ago, he'd be here by now.'

xxx

Said Maou however, headed southwest.

He didn't know why he went this way. He just felt to.

He wandered for many days on his own, passing by villages, stealing food and water with his magic, or stealing money just so he can stay in inns and have his clothes washed. He's managing well so far. But he still has no idea how to go home, while wandering in the Land of Wincott.

A peaceful land.

He even came across a peaceful tribe who lives among the trees and got really great hospitality and their leader is...A VERY YOUNG GIRL...well, in just appearance when she's in fact, a millennia old. He learned what they are...as well as what are the people of the surrounding lands of Wincott, Grantz, Spitzberg, Roshvall, Christ, Radford, Gyllenhall, Bielefeld, Voltaire and Karbelnikoff.

They are mazoku...including him.

Yuuri was baffled and said he's just a 'misplaced human in another world' and where he was from has lots of people with his features. But the Miko, Ondine said that only mazoku can do magic...humans cannot. And she pointed out the reason why he's familiar here and felt a sense of belonging is because of his soul. It came from this world but he was reincarnated in Earth to grow in peace and appreciate peace so when he is summoned to become this world's Maou, he would strive for peace and the happiness and satisfaction of his people. And the man he knew as Godfather is the one who took his soul to his family to reincarnate him.

This threw Yuuri out into a loop.

He got yanked to this world...to be King!

And he knows NOTHING about being even a leader! Heck, he didn't even know their ways! Ondine then sent a letter by Messenger Dove and she said that he would learn the ways of nobility under the Wincott Family because, well, they could not teach him that, but they CAN teach him magic. Sure, Yuuri can do elemental magic in Earth effortlessly, but found his hard work back to zero in this world that got him dumbfounded...only to learn that this world's rules work differently.

For mazoku to learn elemental magic, they must make a pact with the elemental spirits of their chosen element or they cannot use elemental magic at all as its the strongest magic that uses nature itself as a power. And Ondine gave him a pact with Water by making him drink water blessed by Water Spirits so he has a pact with water and he got his power over water back to his relief. But to make ice(because he couldn't!), he figured he needed a pact with Wind Spirits too. Ondine told him that its rare for a mazoku to have more than two pacts...and the only ones who strive to have five, are mazoku who became Family Heads of their Noble Families. And prior to obtaining the Pact of Water, his past life has a Pact with Earth so he can use Earth Magic. Pacts only die when its user truly passes on to the afterlife. Pacts continue by reincarnation just like his case.

Thanking the Priestess, Yuuri in turn taught them his brand of magic that he learned from Earth's...er...fantasy creations but still made a lot of sense since it was thoroughly studied and thought of scientifically, enabling him to learn said magic. He had to dictate instructions as he could not read and write mazoku alphabet and left them with new magic skills as repayment for his stay and obtaining knowledge he needed to know.

He headed for his destination, the Wincott Estate.

It was a marvelous place...and the Head of Wincott knew his arrival and sent an escort over.

And so...

'So you are the new Maou.' the Head of Wincott Family, Delchias von Wincott mused as Yuuri gained an audience with the beautiful man appearing in his twenties but by now, Yuuri knew damn better. He wore white clothing with a royal blue cloak. His long baby-blue hair has a lock of white hair by his right ear.

'Yes but this is something I never knew until a few days ago.' said Yuuri softly. 'I am Yuuri Shibuya, Lord Delchias.' he greeted politely. 'I heard about the general details from Lady Ondine but...I just can't accept it.' he said. 'I'm only fifteen and yet expected for something of this grand scale...' he shook his head.

'I imagine...but its the decree of Shinou-heika.' said Delchias. 'He has chosen our Maou since his passing. We have had many Maou long before I was born, be they good, bad, tyrannical or weak. All of them from noble and pureblood lines. You're the first in our history to be a half-blood because of the war twenty years ago.' he said. Yuuri frowned.

'...war?'

'Yes...' said Delchias sadly. 'Your predecessor, Cecilie von Spitzberg is a truly good Queen. She used her wit and charm to keep peace stable and very good in keeping our people happy due to abundance of necessities in the 200 years of her rule. However, when ruling got too much for her, along with the words 'lonely at the top' as her two sons who became soldiers and the youngest one learning from my late sister's tutoring, she felt all alone and thought that she wanted to remarry just so she wouldn't be alone anymore. She also started relying on her older brother for decisions...that made her trust him to be her Regent while she went off looking for love and emotional stability led to the war twenty years ago. When she got wind of it, it was too late for her to fix the trouble he caused. And at the time, prejudice ran high. Humans who saw us as monsters, and mazoku who thinks lowly of humans and both races seeing half-bloods like yourself as containing 'each other's filth'.' Yuuri frowned at this. 'However, there are some humans and mazoku who just wanted peace and peaceful coexistence, hence the births of half-bloods and these families all lived in Luttenberg, a small land Cecilie gave to her second husband who was human. He then went off rescuing other half-blooded children all over the world from human persecution, thus she married Wendell von Bielefeld when he was gone for sixty years.'

'Ironic that the population of half-bloods greatly outnumbered all of us mazoku of course...in fact, they provided most of the manpower when war came, and all of them educated by Lord Dunheely Weller and his son Conrart which the older ones taught to the younger before war. We barely managed to win every skirmish with Cecilie's quick wit combined with that of her eldest son, Gwendal von Voltaire, and other nobles. But then 40 years later, an unforgivable crime was committed by Lord Gegenhuber Grisela. Since the humans led by the nation of Shimaron are starting to gain ground on us, he, out of prejudice, suspected the half-bloods and their families...of course, this included the son of the current Maou, Conrart. The regent, Cecilie's brother Stoffel agreed with him. This was a huge scandal.'

'Given how humans and mazoku alike treated them, the half-bloods and either their human mothers or fathers, are only loyal to the Maou who gave them a peaceful home and a place they can belong to without anyone causing them pain. They would never betray Cecilie and the late Dunheely Weller. Not only that, in Shin Makoku's History, the human Weller Family is a family greatly respected by Shinou-heika for their loyalty to him thus they were 'honorary mazoku' and all Wellers have been loyal for centuries. In their anger, led by Conrart Weller, the half-bloods agreed on a suicide mission to regain their honor and prove their loyalty to the only person they were loyal to despite having no supplies or good armor and weapons, effectively verbally spitting at Lord Grisela and Lord Spitzberg. Cecilie was distraught and even if she wanted to, she could not help her son, causing her great despair as they must prove themselves before the purebloods and their country. They went to the suicide mission called Battle of Luttenberg. Its a victorious yet bloody victory...out of the 1500 who went, only 2 survived but then barely alive.' Yuuri gasped in shock, and petrified with horror. 'Conrart himself who was close to death, and his best friend who carried him away from the road at least, and was the one who sent word about the battle with the last messenger dove because he is in no condition to drag themselves home and Conrart...was dying. That was the only time Cecilie could move to rescue her son on her own personal feelings. They were the only half-bloods left at the time and they were saved.'

'The elderly humans of Luttenberg despaired for their sons, older brothers and husbands who fell into battle. And they were all furious with us for this and the Queen barely managed to pacify them. But in their anger, refused to cooperate further in the war. And with what little forces we have left, we continued on our own as Luttenberg shut their doors on us and their loyalty to Cecilie, greatly shaken even though it was her brother and Lord Grisela's fault.' Delchias continued. 'Lord Grisela however, could not accept that the half-bloods were victorious from their suicide mission and without orders, he left for battle with his men to prove that purebloods are superior. He too is victorious but with great costs. Thus another great crime is committed...the death of my sister, Susanna Julia.'

'Your...sister?' Yuuri croaked as the young man sighed.

'Yes...she leads the Logistics and Support Division, a squadron of healers and some men tasked to bring supplies to the battlefield.' he said. 'Lord Grisela's men were also in near-death. The reason they were all alive is because they could use magic in battle. The Healers worked full-time, but my sister...did not stop with her task, never stopping to rest and recover. On the way home, she collapsed from her horse and was dying. The one who stayed by her bedside was her best friend, Gisela von Christ. We were shocked and distraught. But the man most affected by her death was her fiancée...the man you met, Adalbert von Grantz. He was furious that she was made to work till she perished. Not only that, Stoffel said that her death is a necessary sacrifice. In his anger, he cursed the mazoku race...cursed Cecilie for being a puppet, weak Queen who is effortlessly controlled by her brother...and cursed Gegenhuber for what he caused to happen and he abandoned Shin Makoku.' Delchias paused to take a deep breath.

'After the War ended, the half-bloods regained their honor and it took Lord Weller a month to awaken from his slumber.' he continued. 'And Lord Grisela is banished for his crimes under the guise of retrieving a powerful mazoku relic, the Demon Flute. Another thing that angered Adalbert because in his opinion, that punishment was too cheap compared to what he caused to happen. But alas, politics...moreover, he's from a noble family. This war is the reason why Shinou-heika decided that a half-blood is our next Maou...you. With a half-blood as our Maou, there may be hope for the end of prejudice and coexistence will soon be possible. That is...your task.'

'But Adelbert said all that awaits me here is suffering and told me to go home.' said Yuuri. 'Before he could tell me how, a group of men showed up.'

'He most likely feels that if Cecilie could be controlled despite being a capable Queen, what more of you, a child who has no idea what to expect? He sees tragedy in you he does not want to see because you're a child forced to become Maou and he wasn't happy. He no longer trusts any mazoku with you. But he keeps contact with me because we were...almost brothers-in-law and he stops by sometimes. He told me all about you and that...wonderful gadget of yours.' Delchias looked thoughtful. 'Its indeed wonderful that a device can record and store...memories and he got a glimpse of your world through that record. He's impressed.' he chuckled as in his memory, Adelbert ranted about it in sheer curiosity and their world did not have festivals. Only humans enjoyed festivals!

'Oh...'

'Well...he hopes that you escape.' Delchias told him. 'But even if he wanted you to...you cannot escape your fate because one way, thing or another...you'll be made to take the throne.' he shook his head. 'Spend the night here heika. The current Genshi Miko, Lady Ondine's successor Ulrike has already sensed you here and no doubt the same men you met will come here for you...and take you to Shin Makoku anyway.'

'Looks like I'm in for it.' Yuuri sighed as he gave Delchias a weary look. 'I hope for your support, Lord Delchias...and if things go...awry, I hope that you're one of the people who will make me see sense and make a right decision for everybody. A title dropped on my lap, a dangerous power dropped on my lap simply because of my birth yet inexperience to wield both...may god help me and help us all.' he grimaced. Delchias can only smile weakly.

'I would do so even if you do not ask.' said Delchias reassuringly. 'Because the half-bloods and my sister died to create this peace we enjoy now. I don't want this peace disturbed either.'


	4. Reluctant King

Reluctant King

While Delchias worked in his office, Yuuri explored his home, and only entered rooms that weren't private.

He also helped out in cooking dinner...much to the protests of the maids as they were shocked that the Maou would be fine with being seen in the kitchen AND work in it! But since Yuuri's word is law, they reluctantly let him cook with them. He even helped out in making a dessert that NONE OF ANY MAZOKU are familiar with. Cakes and Pies.

And after that, he took a bath and the maids insisted on washing his clothes, so he let them...except for his underwear that he'd wash himself since he's shy about it. He's OK about them bringing back his clothes damp and wrinkled since he can just fix it dry and 'ironed' with magic.

While he bathed, Conrad's party...this time, with his family arrived at the Wincott Castle.

xxx

'It has been ten years.' Delchias greeted the Royal Family.

'It has been that long indeed.' said Cecilie. 'Is his majesty here?'

'Yes.' said Delchias. 'After resting, he helped out in the kitchens.' he said with a smile. 'My maids were shocked that he's cooking tonight's dinner and a skilled chef at that. He even made dessert! I've been hearing that he's always repaying in return for things from Lady Ondine...so in return for his stay here, he helped out for dinner.'

'A-and what did he repay Lady Ondine with?' Gwendal asked him with a twitch. Last he checked, the King came here with just his clothes on his back.

'...he repaid her people with magical knowledge from his world.' many jaws dropped. 'He said that humans in Earth have very WIDE imaginations regarding magic and they made sure its er...fantastically possible in the realm of their fantasy novels by scientifically studying elements, life and death, reenactment of magics, etc and he in turn, brought some of those fantasies to life with his powers that can actually be possibly cast as magic which he keeps a secret from his own family being the odd duck in the house and he didn't want to worry them. I even got a lengthy letter so needless to say I'll be studying them later to add them to my own repertoire!' he chuckled jovially. 'The downside was the rules of Earth and our world works differently...regarding Elements. In Earth, he could cast any as he pleased but here, his elemental abilities were non-existent and he had to be told he must make elemental pacts to regain his hard-earned training back. He wasn't happy.'

'Of course I wouldn't,' all of them jumped when Yuuri made himself known, fresh from the bath in his kimono and he was leaning on the door. 'I slaved a year in secret training each element you know while avoiding people and keeping my secrets intact. Four freaking years! I take it they're the people who wants me on that glorified antique chair, Lord Delchias?' Yuuri asked Delchias snidely but his expression was as if he was joking good-naturedly.

'Yes.' Delchias chuckled at the young King's snide remark about his own throne. 'In fact, you'll be around them in your entire tenure I hear.'

'Well, as you all know I'm a total blank, not even out of High School and then a title and the power behind it dropped on the lap of an inexperienced fifteen-year-old, so may god help us all here folks.' said Yuuri sarcastically with a wry smile and he crossed his arms. The Royal Family and Advisor gaped at the beautiful soukoku, a product of another beauty you would NOT expect from his half-blood lineage. His beauty came from his Asian heritage mostly and heart-shaped face with a soft jaw and chin...and while Wolfram is androgynous beauty, Yuuri's was far different.

'At least he knows his situation.' Gwendal sighed wearily.

'Rest assured heika, you shall be adequately educated under my tutelage.' Gunter curtsied. 'I am your Royal Advisor and Tutor, Gunter von Christ.'

'...Gwendal von Voltaire.' said Gwendal. 'I manage security and information.'

'...Conrart Weller,' Yuuri's eyes slightly widened at this. 'Your bodyguard.' Whut...? A war hero, his bodyguard? Not only that...

'Wolfram von Bielefeld, in charge of Logistics and Supplies.' said Wolfram while looking at him a bit warily.

'I'm Cecilie von Spitzberg, your predecessor, heika.' Celi smiled. Yuuri wondered how can he face these people like normal after that little history lesson? For now, he'll be the usual and hide what he really feels.

'Nice to meet all of you. I'm Yuuri Shibuya.' said Yuuri. 'Your...very-much-reluctant King.' he sighed as he reached into his robes and took out a thick wad of...something secured tightly with ribbons. 'And nice to finally meet you, godfather.' he said as he gave Conrad the thick wad...of photos. 'When my birthday passed this July 31st, mother rounded these up and told me to give this to you when you come to pick me up but I never thought she'd mean _this_ kind of pick-up.' he said as Conrad removed the ribbons.

'What's that?' Delchias asked as he stood from his seat and everyone looked at the pictures...

'Ooh! Baby pictures!' Celi squealed in glee as at this, everyone practically squeezed against each other to look at each photo.

'Mother wants you to have those because you're family. She feels as my godfather, you should have pictures about me too.' said Yuuri while his face sembled that of tomatoes from embarrassment. His childhood in his opinion, was EMBARRASSING because he's raised as a girl until age six. At least those embarrassments stopped when he started Elementary...but it took him a LONG while to stop behaving like a girl and get accustomed to behaving like a boy. Until age ten in fact.

'OOOOH!' by the end of it, Conrad and soon Yuuri was forced to talk a lot as he had to explain some things...

'Heika you're so beautiful with long hair, I wish you didn't cut it!' Celi moaned in dismay.

'Schools don't allow boys to have long hair!' Yuuri sighed while pinching his nose in exasperation. 'There's hardly a school with lax rules about hairstyles!'

However...there's a photo that got them...gaping. It was a photo of a school play with Yuuri obviously...as the PRINCESS and he damn made a good princess. He explained that was because of a Festival in School and his year level was assigned the task of making a school play. Roles were decided by lottery and to his unfortunate luck, he got the Princess role AND the heroine of the story. And his prince is also a boy to his misfortune that made practice and the real show REAL awkward because...well, they had to kiss! And the girls in his class became total perverts with a newly-discovered liking for boys' love.

Yuuri was very happy when the festival came and that means its over and never to happen EVER AGAIN and that was one memory he'd willingly take a full-powered amnesia spell for if it existed.

Dinner...

Dinner was of course, Earth Cuisine. Japanese Dishes and some Yoshoku. Some of said dishes, Conrad recognized from his stay in Earth...and he even took out a pair of silver sticks...that he uses as chopsticks rather skillfully and he eats like Yuuri does...leaving the others baffled, wondering how the hell do they do that, and why bother with sticks when they have spoons and forks...? They even drink soup straight from the bowl itself!

Gunter mentioned that since coming home from Earth, he's been eating using said sticks like that in private unless he has to eat with others. Only then does he use spoons and forks again...

He simply said its fun in its quirky way. Nobody bothered to ask again.

xxx

'So Conrad...' said Yuuri as they're in private at the courtyards. 'I hear you adopted Japanese ways since?' he asked Conrad with a grin.

'Yes. It's not only fun but...your family was another place I felt I belonged in.' said Conrad. 'I wasn't...like this when I went there.' he said with a sad smile. 'I had nobody...but your parents made me feel like I belonged. Like human, half-blood or pureblood didn't matter and wasn't there. To them, I'm just Conrad. I was welcome with open arms so I adopted your ways...well, some of it.' he smiled. 'It was warm. Your family is kind, welcoming and I belonged...and that was all I wanted. But sadly, your world isn't mine. While I felt at home with your family, I am terribly uncomfortable in Earth.' he grimaced. 'Outside your house, I feel...many things that I really didn't like. The Maou of Earth explained that since my existence is not that of Earth's, I was being 'reminded' that I'm not an Earthling.' he said. 'The ancestors of Earth's mazoku felt that way too but today's earth mazoku no longer feel that way because they were born there, not worldly travelers like us.'

'I feel the same way, ojisan.' said Yuuri. 'All my life I never belonged anywhere outside my house either.' he admitted sadly. 'I didn't fit in anywhere. Since I was little, I have this power in the form of just raw energy I can simply use to fuel what I have in mind for magic. I couldn't have friends in fear of slipping up. After all, you hate what you don't have and hate who has it. So I never tried making friends, it was lonely. I'm all alone outside my house. Many times I wished that there's people like me so I have no need to hide and not be alone anymore...' he said with his voice starting to crack. 'And then the funny part? Adalbert must have told you that I just came from a festival right?' Conrad nodded. 'My wish at the temple was for me to have friends who are just like me. I always make that wish every year.' Conrad felt his heart go out to his young godson...who happens to be someone important. He's been lonely and out of place for several years he's very unhappy with his life.

'And then on the way home...the bridge that was just recently-built broke under my feet and I fell in water. And I woke up in this world and suddenly, I feel like I'm home. I belong here...and then I get that story from Lady Ondine...and now your story about how you feel discomfort...' Yuuri twitched. 'I didn't belong because my soul is of this world and Earth is rejecting me! I'm not sure how to feel about that. But my parents and brother are in Earth so I don't know what to do.' he sighed rather tiredly.

'Well, home is where your heart is, heika.' said Conrad with a smile. 'Home is where you feel you truly belong in. Worlds should not matter.'

'Right...if I find a place that truly accepts me, maybe I'll call that home.' Yuuri sighed sulkily. 'Nee...mother said that my name was because you said in this country, Yuuri means 'July'. Is it true?'

'Yes...that made me your godfather by Japanese traditions though.' Conrad chuckled heartily.

'Well, they wrote my name in Japanese as 'profitable' instead.' Yuuri deadpanned as he wrote the kanji in the air. 'Niisan researched what country in Earth has that same translation as yours...and its Germany.' and he wrote J-U-L-I in the air, not seeing that Conrad's eyes widened.

He's glad nobody in this world knows English.

Unbeknownst to them...a shadow was watching them.

"Yuuri is...July...I see, so that's how it is." the shadow thought as the person slunk away. "You're a little sneaky bastard, Lord Weller..."

xxx

Next morning, they bade Delchias farewell as they left in a carriage...and when the carriage was far away enough, a middle-aged man came out with graying hair next to Delchias.

'Delchias.' Delchias turned to see a man with pure-white clothes with blue trimmings.

'Oh, father!' Delchias greeted with a smile. 'Are you here to play with Lindsey again?'

'Yes, I arrived last night due to late submitted paperwork by my subordinates.' the man grumbled while twitching, causing his son to sweatdrop. 'However, by coming late...I discovered something truly important to us.' Delchias' eyebrows slightly frowned in concern.

'What is it father?'

'...I see your sister in our new King.' said the man. 'Conrad named him well.' Delchias gave his father an incredulous look.

'You see her in Yuuri-heika? How?'

'Its pronounced differently in Earth...but Yuuri is July...and _how do we spell that_ in this world's language?' Delchias thought about this...and he gasped and looked at his father in shock. He began trembling real hard, grief-stricken.

'N-no way...' his father looked grim. 'Just...no way!' Delchias choked out hysterically as he buried his face in his hands. His father wrapped his arms around him in comfort.

'...Let's take care of that young King...lest we lose family a second time, my boy.' said his father softly and just as sadly.


End file.
